


The Rubble or Our Sins

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Power Play, Reunions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча перед съёмками Star Trek: Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rubble or Our Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rubble or Our Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946261) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



В первый раз за четырнадцать месяцев он видит Зака — и говорит с ним впервые за полгода — на читке сценария. Грёбаной читке сценария. На которую Зак конечно опаздывает, поэтому Крис просто должен притвориться, что рад видеть его после долгой разлуки.

И притвориться, что не хочет ударить по лицу.

К счастью, Крис сидит отдельно. Он сможет с этим справиться. Во время сцены смерти Кирка Зои и Элис плачут (также как и Карл, но никто не удивлён), и, даже сидя через три стула и не глядя на Зака, Крис может сказать, что они всё те же. По крайней мере, как персонажи.

После они выходят выпить по предложению Джона и это даже не неловко. Только Элис тихая по началу, а Бенедикт уходит через час, потому что... ну, Крис не знаком с Беном достаточно долго, но он и за посещение туалета извиняется так, что это кажется вопросом первостепенной важности. Или может быть Крис пока не знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы отделить от Шерлока, который вроде как засранец, но у них ещё будет время познакомиться ближе, а сейчас у Криса рюмка с текилой в руке и более насущные проблемы.

Например, как чертовски соблазнительно выглядит Зак.

— Я вижу, ты наконец научился одеваться, — говорит Крис. — Серьёзно, я еле узнал тебя. Никаких уродливых федор, шапок и маек. — Крис не упоминает, как он любил (и любит) все эти вещи.

— Не волнуйся, я не начал относится к себе слишком серьёзно, — с ухмылкой отвечает Зак.

Он хочет сказать, что Крис относится к себе слишком серьёзно? Или это просто шутка?

— Ну, тогда и не стоит начинать.

— Это не тебя практически обезбровят через два дня.

— В прошлый раз ты месяцами прятался за теми огромными хипстерскими очками.

— В прошлый раз у меня ещё не было фигурки собственного персонажа. Это чудесно действует на эго.

Если их перепалка немного более агрессивна, чем обычно, никто не говорит ни слова. Позже, когда они уходят вместе, никто не удивлён.

Наконец, они в квартире Криса — Криса, не Зака, потому что Зак переезжает после окончания съёмок, хотя они ещё не начались, и на Криса накатывает собственническое чувство. Он хочет Зака в своей комнате, в своей кровати. Там, откуда Зак просто не сможет собраться и уйти.

Они начинают с жёстких, похожих на укусы поцелуев, как только заходят, и в том, как Крис толкает Зака к стене нет нежности. Зак замирает, прикусив его нижнюю губу, и сердце Криса пропускает удар, потому что на долю секунды он уверен, что Зак оттолкнёт его.

Но Зак этого не делает. Он хватается за рубашку Криса и неуклюже расстёгивает пуговицы, издав звук, похожий на рычание, когда добирается до последней, и стягивает ткань с его плеч. Крис почти стонет от облегчения. Они должны поговорить. Действительно поговорить, вместо язвительных замечаний ни о чём, но после месяцев без встреч, звонков и сообщений, последнее, чего хочет Крис — разговаривать.

Они оба тренировались для фильма последние несколько недель, и хотя Зак всё ещё худой, он более мускулистый, чем Крис помнит, даже по сравнению со съёмками четырёхлетней давности. Криса почти злит то, как сильно его заводит этот факт, потому что это не совсем то тело, к которому он привык, и которое так хорошо помнят его руки и губы. В перерывах между грубыми поцелуями, Крис задаётся вопросом, что Зак думает об изменениях в нём — более накачанные бицепсы и плечи, подтянутый живот. Если он вообще заметил какие-то отличия.

Крис стаскивает с Зака рубашку и просовывает бедро между ног, желая узнать встал ли у него, и Крис не разочарован. Зак опускает руки ему на задницу, притягивая к себе, и сильнее вжимается в бёдра. Трение сквозь джинсы почти болезненно, но это так хорошо, что Крис больше не целует Зака, только тяжело дышит напротив его губ.

Они не давали друг другу никаких обещаний, и Крис был с другими парнями после Зака, но это всегда было не так. И с мужчинами, и с женщинами. Зак как будто забрался под кожу, и это бесит Криса, потому что он даже не старался.

Зак стонет: «Крис, трахни меня», — и в голове Криса не остаётся связных мыслей. Он не знает почему, но Крис ожидал, что этой ночью Зак сам захочет трахнуть его, учитывая взгляды в баре, и, хотя для Криса необычно быть сверху, эта фраза Зака выбивает почву у него из под ног.

По крайней мере Зак помнит путь в спальню, он пятится и тянет Криса за шлёвки брюк. Они не могут перестать целоваться, поэтому спотыкаются несколько раз. Наверное, со стороны они выглядят нелепо, особенно, когда Крис пытается стянуть с Зака его до смешного узкие джинсы. Если бы у Криса было достаточно силы разорвать их, он бы сделал это. Ему нужно быть внутри Зака прямо сейчас, и он говорит ему об этом — тихо шепчет на ухо. Зак стонет и как-то умудряется снять джинсы за рекордно короткое время.

Через несколько секунд они обнажённые в постели, и Крису требуется время, чтобы оценить вид и ощущение Зака под ним, его бледную кожу и член, упирающийся в живот, и он никогда так сильно не хотел пропустить прелюдию. Кроме того, она продолжалась практически весь день. Напряжение между Кирком и Споком на читке было скорее личным, чем профессиональным, и, вероятно, Криса это должно беспокоить, но Зак был в городе несколько дней и ни разу не написал ему, поэтому только справедливо, что он должен узнать прямо сейчас будут ли ощущения такими же как раньше.

Это не значит, что Крис не продолжит растягивать Зака, пока тот не начнёт умолять вставить. Он наслаждается прекрасным видом его голой задницы, когда Зак встаёт на колени и тянется к тумбочке за смазкой, открывая неправильный ящик, потому что теперь Крис хранит её в другом месте. Пока Крис отговаривает себя от того, чтобы схватить его за шею и отшлёпать, просто чтобы напомнить себе, как надолго красные отпечатки ладони останутся на бледной коже, Зак оборачивается, и глаза у него немного дикие.

— Блядь, скажи мне, что ты всё ещё...

Крис тянется к другой тумбочке, с ухмылкой вытаскивая из ящика тюбик смазки и упаковку презервативов (может быть, это слишком амбициозно). Зак усмехается — его улыбка обезоруживает, а в груди Криса что-то тянет — и ложится на спину, подсовывая подушку под бёдра.

— Ты хочешь так?

— Сейчас да, — произносит Крис с ухмылкой, ещё более вызывающей, чем у Зака. Он без слов проскальзывает смазанным пальцем в Зака, и это нельзя считать хитростью, потому что тот только выгибается и стонет: 

— Да, ещё.

Крис ненавидит спешить в такие моменты — он всегда любил их больше всех остальных с Заком — но ему нужно было быть внутри Зака ещё три дня назад. Зак, кажется, не против грубых движений его пальцев, и когда Крис поворачивает запястье и сильно давит на простату, стонет так, как будто это именно то, о чём он просил, хотя Зак и не произнёс ни слова. От этих звуков внизу живота Криса разливается тепло.

Зак хватает Криса за плечо, закидывает на него ногу и стонет: «Поговори со мной». Крис стонет в ответ.

— О чём? — отзывается он, стараясь (вероятно, безуспешно) сохранять голос ровным. — О том, какой ты тесный на моих пальцах?

— О чём угодно, — выдыхает Зак, насаживаясь на пальцы Криса. — О чём угодно.

В этот момент Крис стремительно теряет контроль над ситуацией, но он уже не уверен, что его это волнует. Может быть Зак любит проявлять властность — он всегда знает как нажать на правильную кнопку, но разве это имеет значение, если оба довольны?

Он вытаскивает пальцы, чтобы раскатать презерватив по члену, и Зак отзывается всхлипом. Наконец, Крис внутри, он падает на локти, а Зак запускает пальцы в его волосы и притягивает, чтобы поцеловать. И этот поцелуй как возвращение домой. В изматывающую рутину шестнадцатичасовых съёмок. Ночи на дорогих простынях гостиниц. Бессонные ночи в квартирах друг друга, с исчезновениями до рассвета. Все эти моменты всплывают в его памяти, и он осознаёт, что уже покачивает бёдрами, только когда Зак закидывает ногу ему на поясницу. Чёрт, он скучал по этому.

Крис опасно близок к тому, чтобы озвучить эту мысль, поэтому вместо этого он стонет: «О боже, так хорошо», — вцепляется в плечо Зака и кусает. Ему жаль разочаровывать Зака своей неспособностью вести разговоры в постели, но сейчас он не в состоянии связать даже два слова, и осознаёт, что кончит слишком быстро, если будет продолжать в таком темпе. Также он знает, что Зак пока не готов, поэтому заставляет себя замедлиться.

Зак разочарованно стонет и шлёпает Криса по бедру.

— Почему ты остановился?

— Не остановился, — выдыхает Крис, поднимаясь на руках. — Замедлился. Слишком близко.

Если бы только они могли...

Быстрее, чем Крис подумал об этом, Зак сбрасывает его с себя и опрокидывает на спину. Он издаёт разочарованный стон, когда Зак соскальзывает с члена, но тот уже снова седлает его бёдра.

Крис сдвигается к изголовью кровати и стонет. Чтобы кончить в этой позе, ему всегда нужно больше времени, и Зак знает это. Пока он медленно раскачивается назад и вперёд, к Крису возвращается голос.

— Ты — а, чёрт — ты так сильно скучал по моему члену?

— Да, — выдыхает Зак, и может быть это признание, а может он просто нашёл правильный угол, потому что Зак начинает двигаться быстрее, практически подпрыгивая.

— Ты выглядишь так горячо в этой позе, — в ответ Зак хрипит и начинает двигаться ещё быстрее, а Крис ухмыляется. Он не поможет Заку — пока нет. — Подрочи для меня. Давай, Зак, позволь мне посмотреть.

Краска заливает шею Зака, но он проводить ладонью по животу, собирая капли пота, и начинает гладить себя. Крис задаётся вопросом, просил ли кто-нибудь Зака об этом раньше, и сколько раз он соглашался. Это глупые ревнивые мысли, но Крису нравится думать, что никто другой не видел Зака таким открытым, медленно и жёстко ласкающим себя, и он снова близок к финалу.

— Такой красивый, — произносит Крис, положив руки на бёдра Зака. Они уже начали дрожать от напряжения, и Крис старается не сжимать их слишком сильно, но есть что-то опьяняющее в том, как большой палец Зака скользит по головке после каждого движения. Бёдра Криса вздрагивают, когда Зак шипит от удовольствия. По его лицу понятно, что он точно знает, как это зрелище действует на Криса. Зак жёстче толкается бёдрами.

— Да, вот так, — шепчет Крис, как будто это была его идея. Как будто он что-то контролирует сейчас. Но Крис понимает — Зак заставляет себя сохранять зрительный контакт, вместо того, чтобы, закинув голову назад, отпустить себя, как ему хочется. И Крис вдруг решает, что именно это он и желает увидеть. Когда Крис говорит об этом, его голос немного мягче, чем он хотел: 

— Давай, Зак. Отпусти себя. Покажи мне.

Зак сразу же ослабляет хватку, движения его руки ускоряются, а сам он начинает двигаться менее грациозно и более целенаправленно. Теперь это не займёт много времени, и вскоре Зак падает на грудь Криса, его глаза закатываются, когда он переступает черту. На животе Криса тёплые капли, а он не может отвести взгляд от лица Зака — открытого рта и глаз, мечущихся за закрытыми веками.

Крис наблюдает так близко, что почти оглушён, когда Зак открывает глаза. Они тёмные от возбуждения и всё ещё выглядят голодными, а Крис чувствует последние волны его оргазма.

Крис хватает Зака и переворачивает на спину. Он снова внутри, и Зак едва успевает подаваться бёдрами навстречу толчкам. Крис пытается поцеловать его, но получается только потереться губами, когда Зак шепчет:

— Твоя очередь. Кончи для меня.

Со сдавленным стоном и дрожью, Крис кончает.

Оргазм бьёт по нему так сильно, что ему чудом удаётся не рухнуть на Зака. Он с шипением выходит и падает рядом. Зак снимает с него презерватив, завязывает и бросает в направлении мусорной корзины. Или туда, где она раньше находилась — Крис надеется, что не переставлял её с тех пор, как Зак был здесь в последний раз.

От этой мысли он становится не злым, а только немного усталым и мрачным. Зная, что у них впереди есть месяцы, он не может не проматывать мысленно это время до того дня, когда Зак снова уйдёт. Потому что он уйдёт. Зак любит Нью-Йорк, большая часть его карьеры в данный момент связана с этим городом, и Крис не будет просить его остаться, потому что знает, каким будет ответ. И тот же ответ получит Зак, если попросит Криса уехать из Лос-Анджелеса.

Но это не так больно, пока после месяцев разлуки у них всё ещё могут быть моменты как сейчас, чтобы почувствовать, что «до свидания» никогда не будет настоящим прощанием. Крис не уверен, что сможет держаться за надежду на «когда-нибудь», но знает, что Зак получил кусочек его сердца, который никогда не вернёт, потому что и у него есть кусочек сердца Зака такого же размера и формы, который постоянно с ним, даже когда Крис этого не осознаёт.

Это ужасная метафора, преувеличенная и довольно грубая, но также подходящее описание части Криса, которая никогда не будет принадлежать кому-то другому. Но после такого секса он может позволить себе сентиментальные мысли. Немного поёрзав, они наконец переплетаются в объятьях, потные, липкие и полностью удовлетворённые.

— Ты готов к этому? — спрашивает Зак, его дыхание взъерошивает волосы Криса.

Он говорит о съёмках: все трюки, тайны, долгие ночи. Крис почти уверен, что Зак говорит именно о них.

— Да, — отзывается Крис. — Да, я готов.


End file.
